1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to spacers used in laying tile. In particular, the present invention relates to spacers made of a shape which allows for convenience in their placement between and subsequent removal from rows of tiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In laying tile, the usual procedure is to apply a coating of adhesive or cement to the substrate or surface that is to be tiled. The individual tile pieces are then placed edge to edge on the substrate in contact with the adhesive or cement. For appearance as well as good construction, the tiles are laid with relatively narrow joint spaces between mutually adjacent edges thereof. After the adhesive or cement has cured and the tiles are firmly adhered to the substrate, the narrow joint spaces between the tiles are filled with a grout.
Laying of tiles with joint spaces therebetween has its disadvantages due to the difficulties experienced by the mason in maintaining uniformity of the joint spaces as the tiles are being laid. Uniform joint spacing is necessary to maintain desirable alinement of the rows and columns of tiles. It has been customary to place a spacer element between the tiles as they are being laid, with the spacer element being removed after the tiles have been firmly secured to the substrate by curing of the adhesive or cement. Following removal of the spacers, the open joint spaces are then filled with a grout.
Early practice was to place a heavy cord or string between the tiles as they were being laid. After the adhesive or cement had cured and the tiles were firmly adhered to the substrate, the cord or string was removed and the spaces between the tiles were filled with grout. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,031,684 and 2,930,135 there are disclosed small spacer elements made of rubber or other plastics materials which are designed to be placed between the tiles at mutually respective corners and/or edges of adjacent tiles. In the first mentioned patent, the spacers have a thickness which is substantially less than the thickness of the tiles, such that the spacers need not be removed. Instead, the grout is simply filled into the spaces between the tiles and over the spacers. Problems are inherent in such a system. The grout placed over the spacers has a tendency to break loose and fall from the tiled structure. Additionally, because of the thinness of the spacers, they are hard to place correctly. This makes it difficult to maintain uniform spacing between tiles.
The spacers of U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,135 are thicker than those of Patent No. 2,031,135 and are designed to be removed from between the tiles after the adhesive or cement has firmly adhered the tiles to the substrate. However, these spacers also have their drawbacks. Because the spacers often become firmly adhered to the adhesive, it can be a difficult task for the mason to take a probe, such as an awl or screwdriver, and remove the spacers from their positions between the tiles.
In a somewhat less relevant patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,836,964), it is proposed to first adhere an underlying foundation sheet to the substrate. The foundation sheet having raised portions which provide guides for laying the tiles. A major problem with such a system is the inability of the tile to adhere to the foundation sheet. Also the grout has an increased tendency to fall from the spaces between the tile due to poor adhesion to the foundation sheet.